Lyric, or Fovealis
So this is my OC for the Villain Contest. Enjoy. Appearance Lyric, or Fovealis as she goes by now, has a slim, SilkWing build, with glossy black scales, gray-ish underscales lining her underbelly, and pale gray scales on her stomach. Her topscales are a dark navy blue, such as the deepest past of an ocean trench, looking near identically like black. Her attenae are also the same dark blue. Her wings are more of a gray, with alternating lighter and darker shades, tinged by a beautiful dark navy blue. Her claws and horns are a dark pitch black, but her back spines are navy blue. Her eyes are a light crystal blue, with a beautiful violet tinging the outsides. Her claws are tiny, much to her fraustration, but very sharp, and carefully filed. While very small,or petite I should say, she isn't a force to be reckoned with. She emits an aura, scary enough to discourage the bravest of dragons. One thing she reminds a lot of dragons of is a poisonous flower. While very beautiful, she is harsh, poisonous, and deadly. She is skilled, resulting in evident muscles. While not too obvious, she isn't a wimp, and knows it. She has only a few particular features. One being her claws as, previously metioned, are abnormally small. Another are the small white dots on her face. The white dots, suspected to be from her NightWing side, as 'stars', are on her claws too. Her posture is tense and alert, because as an assassin, she is constantly ready for action. She holds her wings folded back, but ready to spring open at a moment's notice. Her talons are always splayed wide, and her tail raised above the ground, possibly swaying from the left to the right, weaving in the air. Her body has few scars, with the most noticable on her secondary wing membrane, twisting around, making it look almost like a ribbon twined around her wing. She has one on her right inner arm, in the shape of two dragons twisted into a heart-like shape, (almost like Maleficent's symbol in Decendants). She wears near nothing, except maybe a dagger sheath on both forearms while on a mission. Ocassinally, she will were a navy blue cloak if required to dress up. The cloak has a small spell on it, which was gained from when she traded some of her riches to a witch, named Lumin. https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Lumin Personality Her personality is....hard to describe, to say the least. She is very adaptable, always on undercover missions, so she has no choice but to change. One trait that does show in a lot of her charades, is cheeky, as she loves to tease. While most of this happens while she's actually about to stab someone (or poison them, she does both), she often sasses at others whenever she's cranky, tired, or overworked. Another thing that shows up a lot is persistance. She is very hard working, and nearly always get what she wants as a result. This is turn ended up making her subject to other's envy, and jealousy. Despite that, she very resistant, only letting her guard down when she's sure she's alone and not needed. She is mentally unwell, and has a fragile mind. One reason she snapped is because of this, as what she went through in school hurt her even more. Another trait she'll display when she alone is morbid curiosity for death. One reason she might be a killer is to see if she can. She was once a super happy child who wouldn't squash a bug. Now she a cold blooded killer who longs to end the life of them, ''the one who she says ruined her life. '''Noche.' Family Unfortunately, her family is all dead. Mother: Swallowtail, (SilkWing) Father: Atlas, (SilkWing/NightWing) Brother(s): Bogong, (SilkWing/NightWing) Sister(s): Fantasia, (SilkWing/NightWing) Lyric has no other family. Backstory Her SilkWing mother, Swallowtail, was a runaway from Pantala, having been tossed out for courting a HiveWing. Devastated, she met Atlas, a NightWing/SilkWing who helped her recover from heartbreak, and eventually they fell in love. Swallowtail had three dragonets with him, Lyric, Fantasia, and Bogong, the last dying soon after being born. Swallowtail worked for the queen as an advisor, bringing in a steady amount of money for the family of four. Despite that, they lived simply, giving away most for the poor and homeless. Lyric grew up kind and loving as her mother, who prided herself on that. Her mother and father supported her for coming out as bisexual, and she grew up sure of who she was, not really aware that she was mentally unwell. She just knew that sometimes she lost touch of her emotions, causing her to be blinded by rage. Then came school. A few of homophobic dragons went there, finding it disgusting that she liked both boys and girls. Despite her joke that "I swing both ways! Get it? 'Cause I'm a SilkWing...", and her mask of a care free attitude, she was really hurt, and began acting different. Lyric was constantly bullied, scorned, and used as a target. She often hurt, but thought that if everyone thought she could handle it, she would. ''Despite having a friend in a SkyWing/NightWing dragonet, named Whippoorwill, she struggled to remain positive. She wasn't as happy, and, as she refused to tell her parents, they thought she had skipped to what scavenger parents know as the 'teenager phase'. It was only with the help of her friend Parakeet that she really overcame it. But that had effects on her personality. Gone was the child who was pretended to be happy no matter what, Whippoorwill leaving as well. Instead, Lyric's personality became the real her, sullen, dark, and moody. She was still extremely confident in herself, but now in a more offensive way, often lashing out at those who hurt her. An upset student, and possibly jealous, of how Lyric was somehow ''still ''top student, set a small fire near her home. Noche expected to be able to control it, but the fire wasn't properly taken care of, and devastated half of the Rain Forest they lived in. Lyric's house was demolished. Her mother, who was inside, burnt to death. Her father died of smoke inhalation, and searching for his beloved wife, and Fantasia, who was never really strong, died of grief. Their deaths more than anything changed Lyric. She decided that if the world would take hers, ''she would take it down. Desperate to find a way to at least some what legally kill the dragon who had ruined her life, she became an assassin, and used Fovealis, a type of dark butterfly, which she found fitting, for her assassin name. Being small as she was, no one expected her, making Lyric a great warrior. She trained long hours for this, and is now a seasoned assassin. The one thing that's been on her mind though, this whole time, is revenge. She knows who killed her parents, and she's going to kill them where they stand. Because they ruined her world. So she's taking theirs. How She Met Parakeet and Radiant Parakeet and Radiant are the only friends Lyric has. While not particulary close with them as friends, they help her out a lot as siblings, replacing the sister and brother, who died too soon. She was just at the market one day, and now lives with them, sharing a house. It helps her not feel so lonely. On that market day though, was another story..... "Par! Hurry! We'll be late!" '' Lyric looked at the two dragons racing past, one clearly a RainWing, the other looking more like a Rain/Sand hybrid. Both were slight of frame, athletic, and quick, ducking at swinging between stalls and carts. She growled at shook it off, scolding herself for getting distracted. She had to get some fruit, or she wouldn't have breakfast tomorrow. She scanned the shelves, eventually ending up with some pears, apples, and a few bananas. She was headed back to her house when, "Fresh peaches and mangoes!" "Oranges if you want them!" "Delicious coconut!" Curious, Lyric headed over, to see the same two dragonets who she had seen before. "Hello," she said simply. "Hi," the Sand hybrid had answered. She was pretty, and tall, with a RainWing build, SandWing ruff, and straight horns. She had sharp talons with what looked like dried blood on them, and a open, friendly look. Her scales were a patchy mess of gold, tan, and bits of yellow, possibly hint of orange. "Sup?" The RainWing had said, scales transitioning from a calm light green, to a slightly darker turquiose. "Nothing," Lyric said, looking over their produce carefully. Though she doesn't remember how, they all started talking and somehow they ended up making plans to meet up later. Having made best friends with them, she confessed her job. Surprising her, and not much does, Parakeet and Radiant became her allies, helping her take down those who deserved it. Few months later, and she's living with them. It worked for her, as now she had a roof over her head, and friends/allies. Assassin Touch When doing her, ah, job, Fovealis will think of what Noche did to her, and use her rage as her weapon. She often imagines the target as the object of her hatred, and it never turns out well for them. Strangled, beaten, throat slit, she finds many creative ways to kill her victims, but always is smart on how she does it. She considers the place, the witnesses, the surroundings, and the sacrifice. Because of this, and her natural skill, she is the top assassin, and is often busy with her targets, leaving her tired and overworked many times. Relationships Swallowtail While never particulary close to her, Lyric loved her mother very much. She and her mother spent sometime together, but most often accompanied by family. Lyric was devastated by her mother's death, realizing that she never really got to know her mother. Atlas In her family, Lyric was probably most distant with her dad. He was a kind and caring influence, but never really in her life. Because of this, she doesn't really miss him, though she misses his presence. Fantasia Lyric was really close with her sister. They were only a year apart, (Fantasia younger), and hung around together a lot because of it. Lyric often bitterly regrets her death, but knows she can't change it. If she could, she often says she would spend more time doing what Fantasia wanted, instead of pushing for whatever she did. Bogong Lyric never knew her only brother, considering he died minutes after being born. Rarely, but sometimes, she thinks about him, wondering what he would've been like. Radiant Radiant is Lyric's closest friend, but feels more like her sister. While kind and caring, Radiant has a lot of energy, and will run/fly for hours if she feels like it. She had ADHD, and dyslexia, causing her to hate books. She's the real reason Parakeet is so athletic, as she hates being alone, yet wants to work out. She is always moving, and is often irritating to others. She dislikes how she is strongly, but can't change it, much to her disapointment. She often helps with the action parts of Lyric's assignments, finding weapons, disguises, and more for her trips. She doesn't really approve, but understands why Lyric is so dead set on doing what she does. Despite everything, Radiant is good friend, and holds a special place in Lyric's heart. Parakeet Parakeet is Radiant's half brother, and closest sibling. He is slightly younger, by eight months Radiant always holds over his head, and is sometimes annoyed and prickly because of this. Though, Parakeet is kinda like that in general. He is a total nerd, and wears glasses to help his far-sightedness. There are often bags under his eyes, as he reads late into the night. He is very smart, and helps with the strategy part of Lyric's deadly plans. Parakeet's a bit more easy going about this than Radiant, and that's fine. They are both key parts in Lyric, and Fovealis's lives, Noche Lyric hates her guts, and wishes to kill her. Her favorite fantasies often include Noche's gruesome death, with her insides, well, outsides. They used to be friendly compeators, but jealousy poisoned Noche, warping her desire to beat Lyric into something dangerous. She began planning to find a way to put Lyric out of commission, and came up with several options. Noche started small, but none worked, so she came up with bigger, and more dangerous plans. Finally,she came up with fire. She planned to keep it small, and act as a hero to save Lyric and her family, but wasn't expecting Lyric to be watching in shock, her sanity and reason crumbling as Noche ignited a small fire near the walls of her house. She wasn't expecting to be knocked roughly into the flames, or the hear Lyric's shrieks for help. And that's why things got out of control. Noche was severally burned, disfiguring her greatly. Her parents believed her lie, that she had simply gotten caught in the flames, and didn't question further. Noche went to the funeral for Lyric's parents and sister, aiming to apologize. Instead, she was thrown forcefully from the funeral after Lyric burst into tears and accused her of setting the fire in front of everyone. She froze, and Lyric exploited her weakness, screaming that she hated that Lyric was better than her at times, and so aimed to kill her. Noche tried to explain, but it went unheard as Lyric continued to scream profanities at her. Which might've been as well, as no one would've taken her reasoning seriously anyways. She went home in tears, and vowed to one day explain to Lyric what really happened. She had a note on her bed, months later, telling her that she should watch her back. 'Fovealis is coming for her.''' Noche understands now that she was really stupid, and let anger blind her. While still wanting to live, she still wanted to at least tell Lyric her side of the story. Gallery No pictures yet :P Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SilkWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:NightWings Category:Mentally Unwell